


The Quiet Kid

by Moonfishh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack cocaine, Drugs, Guns, Haikyuu - Freeform, IM NOT JOKING THIS IS CRACK, Kei - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Shooting, Tadashi - Freeform, This is crack, Triggers, TsukishimaXYamaguchi, Tsukiyama - Freeform, haikyuuau, joking, tsukishima - Freeform, yamaguchi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfishh/pseuds/Moonfishh
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was above everyone else. He knew it, and he thought others should know it too.But it’s one day he becomes a little more humble, a little more lenient in his ways when somebody saves him in return for being saved themselves.A freckled boy, hair as green as the weeds that grow outside his house, and a grin which could cause no other outcome but good. Or at least that’s what he thought.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Quiet Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done trigger warning's before but yo, I don't want people to slap my fruit salad ass and ask what i'm doing with my life if not warning people about my writing uwu
> 
> So, TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> \- Guns  
> \- Bullying  
> \- Swearing  
> \- Shooting

Tsukishima Kei was above everyone else. He knew it, and he thought others should know it too. 

But it’s one day he becomes a little more humble, a little more lenient in his ways when somebody saves him in return for being saved themselves. A freckled boy, hair as green as the weeds that grow outside his house, and a grin which could cause no other outcome but good. Or at least that’s what he thought. 

It’s a sunlit day. The clouds brush the tops of the mountains that stand tall, almost as tall as Tsukishima at a staggering lanky height for his age. He’s walking along the sidewalk, the sound of his own feet keeping him company when he suddenly hears it.

The crescending yelling. It’s loud, it’s disrupting. The people who create it need to know just how rowdy they’re being.

Tsukishima pushes on ahead, turns the corner to reveal the conception of noise. But it’s not something he thought it might be.

It’s a boy. He’s down in the dirt, on his back, and pushing up from the ground on his elbows to face the three kids standing above him. 

“You’ve got to bulk up so you can carry out bags!” one boy sneers with a laughing gesture.

Their shadows cast down his face as tears well up, the freckles scrunch in the creases around his eyes where he flinches as they yell at him.

But suddenly those shadows clear when Tsukishima arrives and all three boy’s heads pivot to look at him. He towers over them, towers over their ill need to feel bigger than others around them by pushing them down. Literally. He can see the boy cease in his crying.

While the other three look up at him, a little anxious and a lot disgusted, the boy seems to be looking up at him with awe and disbelief.

“What’re you looking at?” a black-haired boy jeers.

“Hey, isn’t a sixth-grader?” the boy next to him says. He kind of looks like a coconut with all that brown hair that falls around his face. 

Tsukishima cocks an eyebrow at them, eyes swimming with judgment. 

“No, he’s from class three” the black boy rolls his eyes. 

“Lame” Tsukishima huffs a laugh.

There’s a moment where the boys just blink.

“What do you mean!?” The black boy's hair grits his teeth.

“Lame” Tsukishima repeats.

The stars must be in retrograde and Jupiter and Uranus must be lining up to match the triangle of cocaine stardust in space because the moon patch on the back of his hoodie feels burning hot,

Suddenly Tsukishima is tall. Taller than before. He can see the boys now, they look like small children. Smaller than before.

“Hey wait a second-” the boy begins to try to bargain.

“What?” Tsukishima has to lean down to say it to his face. He’s as tall as the swing set by the playground they all hover by.

“Y-You’re lame four eyes” he yells up at him. Tsukishima can barely hear it, there’s wind in his ears and he’s tall as the trees that stand to the side of the footpath.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid” all the boys roughly grab their bags and they start to run off. Or at least he thinks they run off. It’s hard to see what ants are doing from so high up.

When they turn around the next corner, finally out of sight, something brings Tsukishima’s attention around. 

He’s back, looking level into the boy's eyes, who has now stood from the ground.

“Yamaguchi” the boy places out a hand, wrist slender, and fingernails neat.

Tsukishima takes it for lack of reasoning and there’s a solid three shakes before their hands part.

He doesn't know if the tension between them is sexual or if he has a rock lodged in his shoe.

“What’s your name?” Yamaguchi tilts his head with the question.

“Tsukishima” he replies, dull and as tasteless as chalk. 

“Well, Tsukishima” Yamaguchi hefts his bag back over his shoulders. “Don’t come to school tomorrow, okay?”.

Now he’s surprised.

“Why?” he asks.

“Just don’t” Yamaguchi pats him on the shoulder. It’s a bit of a stretch. Tsukishima feels himself growing taller and bendy like a slinky again.

Yamaguchi walks off on Tsukishima’s confusion with a wink and a grin that definitely was not right to be there.

Tsukishima lies in his bed that night knitting, because why not, for a solid thirty minutes, just thinking about Yamaguchi’s words.

He decides yea okay why not, it’s Monday tomorrow, and Monday’s sucks because he can’t wear his moon hoodie because fuck, sometimes he has to wash it so it doesn’t stank so god damn much.

People like to complain about that kind of stuff.

When he wakes up in the morning, it’s not a surprise to find his internal clock has made him rise at the usual time he gets up for school.

Sliding into his dinosaur slippers, Gucci, custom made, he makes his way downstairs to the living room. 

Gucci. 

Huh. Maybe Yamaguchi would like that joke.

He fiddles for the remote in the couch cushions for a moment before turning on the TV. It flickers on and the vacuum of silence in the room dissipates as sudden talking rushes into his ears.

He can’t believe the caption of the news channel.

“Locally known quiet kid shoots up a school. Teachers are barricading the doors, students are running. The boy has two Glock 17 semi-automatic pistols and a tennis racquet. Oh fuck wait, he’s coming this way. OH GOD, HE'S BEATING MY ASS. HE’S BEATING IT WITH THE TENNIS RACQUET. CUT THE CAMERAS, CUT THE CAMERAS”.

Tsukishima decides he likes Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima’s also glad he didn’t go to school today.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you wondering what the fuck is going on? Lol same.
> 
> I wrote this because my friend teases me about never writing Tsukiyama and so I decided to write this normal at the start and when it turns into a meme, they will hate me forever <333 I live my life in spite and also sprite, cause both are delicious. 
> 
> I write normal stories I swear. Sometimes :')


End file.
